The present invention generally relates to an antimicrobial composition. More particularly, the invention relates to an antimicrobial composition having tactile properties.
Industrial antimicrobial agents are chemical compositions that are used to prevent microbiological contamination and deterioration of commercial products, materials and systems. The following chemical classes of antimicrobial agents are recognized in industry applications: phenolics; halogen compounds, quaternary ammonium compounds; metal derivatives; amines; alkanolamines and nitro derivatives; anilides; and organo-sulfur and sulfur-nitrogen compounds.
A given antimicrobial agent may either destroy all of the microbes present or just prevent their further proliferation to numbers that would be significantly destructive to the substrate or system being protected. The terms, microbes and microorganisms, refer primarily to bacteria and fungi. Each of these groups is subdivided into two general subclasses: gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria, and among the fungi, molds and yeasts.
Areas of application for antimicrobial agents include cosmetics, disinfectants and sanitizers, wood preservation, food and animal feeds, paint, cooling water, metalworking fluids, hospital and medical uses.
Conventional antimicrobial agents, however, when incorporated into cleaning compositions containing anionics, cationics, nonionics, amphoterics, zwitterionics, and the like, while effective at removing soil particles from substrates being cleaned therewith, also have a tendency of de-fatting human skin, leaving it dry, taught and chapped feeling.